An air conditioner installed in a car is equipped with a heat exchanger, such as an evaporator, a condenser, or the like. The heat exchanger is provided with a heat exchange body and a pipe connector mounted to the heat exchange body. The pipe connector is used for connecting pipes, which are an inlet pipe that introduces heat medium to the heat exchange body and an outlet pipe that discharges heat medium from the heat exchange body, to the heat exchange body.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-294389 discloses a pipe connector that is integrally formed with a base in a plate-like or block-like shape, a tubular inlet connecting portion for connecting an inlet pipe, and a tubular outlet connecting portion for connecting an outlet pipe. When the pipe connector is mounted to the heat exchange body, one end (insert portion) of the respective connecting portions of the pipe connector is inserted into and jointed (brazed) to respective connection ports formed in a connector-mounting surface of the heat exchange body.